I Own Swag
"I Own Swag" is a diss song by Lil' B from his mixtape ''God's Father. ''With over 2 million views on Youtube, it is one of Lil' B's most famous songs. History In 2011, rapper David Banner released a song called "Swag" in which he criticized the "swag" movement in rap music. He indirectedly dissed Lil' B in the song with the lines "get a new outfit and dance like this/cook, swag, woo, cook, swag, woo" In response, Lil' B took the instrumental to the original song and responded with this song. He directly shot back with lines such as "you know I'm more famous than you/and I can do everything you can't do or try to" and "this is what you should have done on this beat, motherfucker." The two have since squashed their beef, though. Lil' B even went as far as saying "LET'S STOP THE NEGATIVITY AND SUCH I DIDN'T DISS HIM STAY POSITIVE AND KEEP IT #BASED." Music Video The music video was filmed in a skatepark, presumably in California. It features Lil' B in a baby blue button up and a bright pink tie and includes scenes of him interacting with skaters at the part and posing with a rose. It currently has over 2 million views on Youtube. As most of his videos do, it ends with a message. It says the following: "NOBODY WILL EVER MATCH NEW LIL B MIXTAPE "GODS FATHER" NO ONE ON EARTH CAN MATCH LIL B AS AN ARTIST HE HAS CHANGED MUSIC FOREVER - Lil B" Lyrics Intro Yeah, like I said it's your boy Lil B God's Father Mixtape You already know how I do Man I kill shit R.I.P. the rap game up Motherfucking everything Man we got riches and everything I don't give a fuck Fuck 'em! Verse Bitch I own swag I'mma star like I'm in SAG I'm so fab like I'm in Sac I tote that Tec and I hold that Mac Got a few scratches up on that gun I straight spit like I ain't got no tongue Bitch came asking me questions "Where's my car?" Bitch which one?! No Lil B then it ain't no fun Everything cool 'til I bought that blunt If you talking weed bitch I got that gun Pour me a cup, bitch let's get drunk I'm Karl Malone, I just dunk I'm so high... Oh but this weed got me high bitch It's straight from the hood, shit Evil Based God Drop my top And I don't get robbed Never say never But I never been robbed Try to jack me go get a day job Like Mac Dre that's not my job But that's my bitch, ooh shit She told me things I wouldn't even say Went on a date and I fucked her face 'You know I'm more famous than you, than you And I can do everything that you can't do, or try to' Hasta la Vista I'm looking for a Senorita Mexican, Brazilian Nicaraguan, that's what I meant Two, bring two to the ranch and pass 'em Put 'em all down I don't pass 'em I cuff 'em Yes bitch I said I cuff 'em Fucked her in the ass that's where I nutted Popped a viagra and I'm feeling like Mase No homo bitch I'm a take that case Real talk bruh I'm a fuck her in the face Met a pretty bitch, here all day Sitting on my ass making a mill all day Call me Obama Based God, call me Obama Based God ...A-Rod! I'm overseas like Jaysean Call me Daddy Yankee Fucking bad bitches Yankee, Yankee Based God You hating on me that's not my problem We living in a world where people talk shit Suckas kiss ass, and they hoes suck dick I don't gotta problem with a ho sucking dick But she better be clean when she suck my shit Niggas get mad cause I talk a little shit I don't even care Ass so square I'm a bad boy like Dilinjah Wear fucking shoot like Chopider More money, more Problems like Poppier R.I.P my young nigga might pop a pill Last year I almost made a mill Run the rap game and ain't got no deal! Based God! Outro It's Lil B Aye that's what you should of done on this beat motherfucker! (Bitch) (You faggot) God's Father Mixtape (You faggot fattie) (You bitch) I'm going all the way there! I'm going all the way in! Lil B rawest rapper alive Like I said any rap motherfuckas got a problem, let's go! (Based God!) Pssh, this that real WorldStarHipHop shit I think I'm famous (Rawest rapper ever) Based God, yeah (Rawest rapper alive) (God's Father mixtape) Like I said, any motherfuckers that got a problem man (Based God!) I'm taking over I done already took over like 5, 10 times around What rapper you know don't got a deal but run the rap game? Unsigned but run this motherfucker Like it's the motherfucking futbol (Lalalalala, we thuggin!) You feel me? You feel me? You feel me? We thuggin! B-town boy Westside up Shouts out to the down South Shouts out to the East Coast Shouts out to Canada Shouts out to Europe Shouts out to Germany, Asia, Africa, Alaska I love y'all for fucking with me Based God Yeah, Yeah, Yeah So don't ever ever speak on Lil B You might get your ass ate through the back No ho- No pope, no pope, no pope But for the ladies That's some real shit Huh ha...